Lullaby for a Stormy Night
by RinaluffsPokemonboys
Summary: A sweet little oneshot with Delia and Ash. Not incest, just so you know. ONESHOT.


_**~Lullaby for a Stormy Night~**_

[Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or this beautiful song by Vienna Teng.]

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_~o~_

The rain pounded down hard against the windows. It had been raining since this morning. The clouds were constantly hovering above Pallet town, refusing to let up. Delia Ketchum sighed as she pulled the blinds closed. Two years ago a terrible rain storm like this came to Pallet Town, and it had been the last time she saw her husband. The lights overhead flickered into nothing. The power had gone out. Delia bit her lip. The dishes weren't done, but how could she possibly finish with no light?

_Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. _The rain drops made a constant rhythmic noise against the roof of her house. Delia glanced up at the roof as she tracked up the stairs, she only hoped that Ash had managed to fall asleep in this noise. Her slippered feet silently carried her down the hall way, candle light guiding her. The young mother paused at her son's door, ear pressed against it, listening. Quiet sobs were coming from the room. She should've known.

With a creaky twist, Delia pushed the poster covered door open and stepped inside. Her son lay curled up in his bed, his face hidden. "Ash…" Delia cooed softly, stepping into the room and closing the door. Her son sat up. "What's wrong dear?" Delia asked, stepping towards her poor boy, and sitting of the edge of the Charizard bedspread.

"..I don't know…" Ash cried hoarsely, holding his arms out to his mother.

"Oh Ash…" Delia murmured softly, taking the boy into her arms and rocking him gently. It's okay, nothings wrong, I'm here now…"

_~o~_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight_

_~o~_

"Mom… I don't like the rain.." The ebony haired boy cried into his mother's nightdress.

His entire body was shaking. Delia smiled softly and rubbed Ash's back. She held him away at arms length looking into his eyes. "Don't be scared Ash, it's just water." Outside the lightening flashed, lighting up the room for a moment. She saw Ash's tear smudges, and how red his eyes were. The lightening was gone as soon as it had come, and now the thunder roared, rattling the small house.

Ash cried out and clung to his mother again. "It's not just r-rain…" He sobbed defiantly, as Delia wrapped her arms around the boy.

_~o~_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so…_

_the same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_~o~_

"I know, I know…shh.." Delia comforted, hugging Ash's body her chest. "Ash…" Delia said softly to her son, brushing his unruly hair from his face. "You know, without the rain, life couldn't exist?" The boy said nothing. "Without it, there wouldn't be any forests, and we wouldn't have pokemon.." Delia sat there her eyes locked on her Son's big brown ones. "Without rain, you wouldn't be able to wake up and see the green grass, and all the flowers…"

"... But if there isn't any flowers, then I can't go pick them for you…"

He could be so cute sometimes.

_~o~_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_~o~_

The cold wind pushed the house, whistling its eerie tune. The trees outside scraped against Ash's window, causing another flow of terror. "Ash, it's alright, shh, don't be scared. Nothing's going to hurt you. Ever." Delia promised, her shirt damp with tears. "I'll always be right here, okay?" The young mother closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the rain and wind. It was so hard raising him alone..

"Why do Raikou and Suicune have to party at night, Mom?" Ash's voice came as a surprise. Raikou and Suicune… It was a story Ash's father had told him years ago. Rainstorms came about when the two legendary dogs held a party. Delia's own eyes brimmed with tears when she heard this.

"…Well, Entei doesn't like to party, so they have to do it when he's asleep, see?" Delia whispered into her sons ears, as another wave of thunder came over the house. Ash nodded understandingly.

_~o~_

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_~o~_

Her son had continued crying and Delia just sat there, her arms around him protectively, watching the storm through the window. "Mom.." Ash asked after a moment, pulling away from the hug and looking into her eyes. "Am I a wimp?" He asked softly, looking at his head.

Delia stared at Ash, surprised. "Oh Ash, what gave you that idea? Pokemon Masters can be afraid of things.."

"No Mom…I know…but Gary said that I was just a wimp, and that only little babies should be afraid of rain…"

Oh that Gary… "Ash, you know that Gary's been through some rough things with his parents lately…" Delia paused, biting her lip. "He doesn't mean what he says, he just doesn't know what to do. You are not a wimp, alright? You're going to be a pokemon master one day." She said, hugging the boy. "_My _Pokemon Master."

_~o~_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_~o~_

The mother and son stayed like this for hours. Delia, with her arms around her son, had started to hum an ancient tune, one that her mother had hummed to her. Is was soft and light, and it seemed to drown out the pat of the rain and the whistling of the wind. Eventually, the boy in her lap fell limp, his breath slow and placid. Delia rested her son on the bed, and pulled the covers up. "Good night Ash." She whispered softly to him, kissing his forehead.

The mother stood up and picked up the candle. She made her way back to the door, and with a soft look back, she closed the door, and made her way to her own bed.

_~o~_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning…_

_~o~_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Hope you liked it!

Ash = Six Years Old

The song is called Lullaby for a Stormy Night, and it's by Vienna Teng, it's on youtube, so go look it up, and listen to the awesomeness!

Remember to Review :'D


End file.
